Existence
by Alynn-Aorels
Summary: Sora n'était pas ordinaire, mais de là à penser qu'elle avait ce genre de pouvoir... Suivez Sora à traver son aventure à la recherche de sa famille. OCxAce, Rated M, risque d'OOC


Sora S. Sky n'était pas ordinaire. Plus le fait que ses parents étaient recherchés par la marine, elle avait une capacité spéciale. Celle-ci consistait de savoir l'histoire, peu importe que ce soit le passé, le présent ou le futur. Ce savoir lui avait souvent attiré des problèmes et la marine la recherchait depuis que le monde avait appris son existence. Mais ce n'était pas le seul défaut de cette capacité - autre que des migraines à longueur de journée. Dans toutes ses visions, elle n'était pas présente. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire dans ce monde. Elle n'était pas sensée exister, et elle s'en rendit compte bien vite.

Il y avait une légende qui la concernait. Enfin pas seulement elle, mais les personnes avec les mêmes capacités. La légende racontait l'histoire d'un garçon qui pouvait traverser les limites du temps et de l'espace. L'auteur précisait - plusieurs fois - que l'enfant avait des yeux spéciaux. Ils étaient tous les deux larges avec de longs cils et les gens les confondaient souvent pour des yeux de chats, à cause de leurs pupilles qui se rétractaient quand ils usaient de leurs pouvoirs. La deuxième caractéristique particulière décrite était la couleur. L'œil gauche était d'une couleur caramel prononcée alors que la couleur de l'œil droit était plus pâle et virait légèrement vers le beige. Sora avait exactement les yeux décris dans le livre. Et c'est ainsi qu'un officier de la marine, passionné de légendes et de mythes, la reconnue.

Au début, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi les gens croyaient à cette légende. Il fallut qu'elle le demande pour finalement savoir. Il y avait de cela quelques années, une femme avait présenté les mêmes yeux et il s'était avéré qu'elle avait effectivement le pouvoir de connaître l'histoire. Mais Sora ne comprenait toujours pas, comment les gens pouvaient croire qu'elle était pareille ? Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pouvoir. Elle dû attendre le jour de ses 5 ans pour finalement comprendre.

Cette journée avait bien commencée. Sora s'était levée aux aurores pour surprendre ses amis. Elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle pouvait se lever tôt elle aussi et qu'elle n'était pas une fainéante - elle détestait quand les gens l'appelaient comme ça, et le mot était compliqué à écrire. Elle se rendit à leur point de rencontre habituel. C'était un petit coin près du village, à quelques mètres de la forêt et proche d'une falaise qui donnait sur la mer. Elle s'assit et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, elle s'impatienta et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.  
>Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Le bâtiment était petit et construit sur une base de bois foncé haute de quelques centimètres. Comme la plupart des habitations du village, les murs étaient peints d'un blanc nacré et le toit - de la même couleur - était plat. Il y avait une grande vitrine avec quelques livres populaires ou nouveaux exposés. Pour entrer dans le bâtiment, il fallait passer par un petit escalier de pierre. La porte était fragile et les adultes l'avaient remplacé plusieurs fois, à cause des ballons que quelques enfants envoyaient accidentellement en jouant. L'intérieur était spacieux et il régnait une odeur d'encre et de papier. La moquette grinçait à quelques endroits et les murs étaient lézardés près des fenêtres et des portes. Les étagères semblaient débordées de livres et autres parchemins, mais les ouvrages étaient méticuleusement bien organisés par le propriétaire. Celui-ci était souvent affalé sur sa chaise de bois en lisant un livre, qu'il avait sûrement déjà lu. L'homme était gentil avec Sora et lui conseillait souvent des livres qu'elle était sûre d'aimer à chaque fois. Sora adorait cet endroit, même si elle ne savait pas lire parfaitement.<br>Ce jour-là, le bibliothécaire, que tous les enfants appelaient M. Kitsune pour son visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un renard, était absent et avait laissé la bibliothèque à sa fille, Emilia. Sora ne l'aimait pas, Emilia était toujours méchante avec elle. Elle se souvenait d'une fois où la jeune fille avait essayé de l'enfermer dans un placard. Heureusement, elle avait été sauvée par M. Kitsune.  
>Sora se faufila discrètement vers son étagère préférée - celle des légendes - sans lancer un seul regard vers l'adolescente. Elle chercha du regard un livre quelconque qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, et trouva son bonheur dans un livre décoré d'une reliure dorée. Elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le détailla. Sur la couverture un garçon lui ressemblant beaucoup - tellement qu'il aurait pu être son jumeau - était dessiné, ce qui l'intrigua fut que ses yeux ressemblaient traits pour traits à ceux du garçon. Elle détestait ses yeux, ils lui avaient fait subir des moqueries venant des autres enfants et elle avait eu du mal à avoir des amis. Elle fronça des sourcils dès qu'elle ouvrit le livre, il n'y avait d'écrit qu'un seul mot: 'Existence'. Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes, avant qu'une vague de chaleur envahisse son être entier. Elle lâcha brutalement le livre et s'effondra. Elle saisit sa robe à l'emplacement de son cœur, la douleur inscrite sur son visage. La chaleur qui au départ était accueillante et douce la brûlait de l'intérieur, et elle sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement qu'à la normale. Elle était maintenant sur ses genoux et supportait le haut de son corps par son bras gauche, tandis que son bras droit agrippait désespérément sa robe. Sa respiration s'intensifia jusqu'au point où elle n'entendait que cela. Elle était sûre qu'Emilia avait remarqué son malaise, mais Sora n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Il y avait trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où tout cela provenait, mais elle savait une chose, elle allait s'évanouir. Et ce fut exactement ce qu'elle fit.<p>

Lorsque Sora se réveilla enfin, elle était dans un endroit inconnu. Elle était allongée dans un lit simple avec des couvertures bleues. Sur sa gauche, il y avait une petite commode verte avec une serviette rose à motif posée dessus. La lumière du jour passait par une grande fenêtre sur sa droite, et se reflétait sur les murs blancs. Sora avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir aveugle tellement la combinaison était lumineuse. Encore fatiguée de son long sommeil, elle se frotta lentement les yeux en bayant. Elle se leva et observa une seconde fois la pièce. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, juste le lit, la serviette et la commode. Elle se dirigea vers la porte - satisfaite - mais faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Juste au moment où elle allait l'ouvrir, elle s'ouvrit en claquant violemment contre le mur, manquant de peu de frapper Sora. Celle-ci tomba en arrière sous la surprise et releva la tête vers celui qui avait ouvert si brutalement la porte.  
>"Enfin réveillée..." grogna l'homme d'une voix grave.<br>Si Sora devait décrire l'homme en face d'elle en trois mots, il serait grand, musclé et disproportionné. Sa tête n'était-elle pas trop petite pour ses épaules ? Ou alors, ses épaules étaient trop larges pour sa tête, mais il y avait définitivement un problème. La même chose pouvait être dite à propos de son cou - trop large lui aussi. L'homme avait des cheveux gris et une barbe et une moustache de la même couleur, ce qui soulignait parfaitement son visage carré, enfin rectangle. Son teint de peau était foncé, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux grisâtres. Il avait une cicatrice en arc de cercle à gauche de son œil gauche. Il portait un costard noir, et encore une fois, qui vendait des vêtements de cette taille ? Il paraissait vieux, oh, il était vieux, comme le prouvaient les rides sur son front et celles à côtés de ses yeux - comment s'appelaient-elles déjà ? Quelque chose comme 'rides du sourire'...  
>Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Les autres lui disaient souvent que ses yeux étaient effrayants.<br>"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle en se relevant et dépoussiérant sa robe jaune.  
>Maintenant qu'elle regardait mieux, la porte n'avait pas seulement claqué mais elle était tombée, et le mur autour de l'encadrement de la porte - enfin ce qu'il en restait - s'émiettait et tombait en morceaux. Quel monde de brutes.<br>"Je suis Garp, un ami de tes parents," répondit-il finalement, "suis-moi, je t'emmène à ta nouvelle maison."


End file.
